User blog:TheMasterGossip/second rate shit
OK SO YOU FUCKING BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKERS WANNA FUCKING ACT LIKE FUCKING TWEEN FUCKING SURFER DUDE ASSES LIKE WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING ASS BITCH LIKE LMAO HEO YOU FUCKING JACKASS BITCH TRYING TO ACT LIKE SOME FUCKING LEADER YOUR A JOKE BOO YOU ARE A JOKE. A SEXIST HOMOPHOBIC RACIST JOKE. CHWIIS I DONT EVEN NEED TO DRAG UR ASS CAUSE UR ALREADY ON THE CARPET FUCKING "UR GAY" "UR A JEW" WHAT ARE THOSE BRO???? WHAT ARE THOSE????????????? YOU ACT LIKE SOME FUCKING MESSIAH BITCHASS BUT YOUR JUST A OLD FUCKING BIGOTED ASSHOLE WHO GETS HIGH ON MAKING FUCKING LOSERS SUFFER. LIKE NO ONE NEEDS UR ASS. NO ONE DOES. FUCKING NO WONDER YOU FUCKING FUCKED FUCKING RIMI MOTHERFUCKER. JRO YOU FUCKING FAPPING ASS NEED TO FUCKING DIE YOU TRY TO FIT IN... U DONT BOO YOU DONT. YOU FUCKING FAP TO TOTAL DRAMA BOO.... GET A FUCKING LIFE LMAO. GO FUCK A FUCKING PERSON IN A FUCKING HOTEL YOU MOTHERFUCKER LMAO i dont know what the fuck is with this plethora of cis motherfuckers being bigoted but like do better honey do better JRO123- FIRST OFF, he is jewish, EW. Second, he is quite chubby must I say. WHAT A SMARTASS. He can go kill himself like his mother was about to do when she had you. Seriously, you’re such an annoying know it all. I got news. You’re an idiot. So gulible. Heo defends your ass is because you’re too dumb to realize he’s HITLER HEOZAKI: A terrible leader, *dictator, doesn’t have a clue how to run a Wiki, and he can’t even name a single friend of his, other than his minion Grass. I regret even being buddy-buddy with him, ugh. Sorry bout it :) HEHITLER GRASS: Everything about his RPs are unfair. He rigs for Heo. HEO. Just think about that. Plus, He gets mad about Survivor talk when WWE talk is annoying af, oh yeah, maybe thats the reason TRD is way more popular than TDRPW. :] You’re so desperate that when we left him, him and Heo recruited JRO, GO, Rocker, and Ethan. AND GARRET FOR CHRIST’S SAKE. SMALLS: I don’t think she realizes that she’s only at the Wiki because they needed to keep TDRPW alive 100% (They still managed to have the place be dead). She denies her love for Heo but everyone can see through her. Plus, shes like a female Heo, but add a little Sean in there. + her friend QueefQueef is irrelevant. Plus, “lmfao”, “yo”, “chizz”, and that stupid .-. face gets so annoying. ETHAN- This is one stupid bitch. Like fuck off, JRO 2.0. When you walk in chat “HEY NERDS” BITCH DIE. Says the one who talks about gaming 24/7. ROCKER: Even though it’s funny af to see you rage about everything, youre still annoying when you complain about the “terrible racism” on the Wiki, when you cant realize that its all a joke and that you can’t take one. GO: FUCK YOU. You expect people to RP 24/7 for some shitty clusterfuck RP that you rig. If you’re gonna rig an RP for yourself, at least show up. Plus your awful trolling makes me want to vomit. Like, quit being so disgusting you pig. You associate yourself with GOD when you are nothing but a devil who would sell out his own family. No one gives a crap that you are from the hard and bad New Jersey, got it? HEATHER: Why are you so weird like what the literal hell?! That sex roleplay you did with heo on kik is literally fucked up on so many levels, and you suddenly died earlier this year. Category:Blog posts